


Bro Bonding Exercise

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, Canon Era, Competition, F/M, Frottage, Guilt, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy have always thought the dick thing they have going on is just messing around until it starts to mean something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Bonding Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Based on prompt #13 "Kiss me." from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [gracerene09](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


This thing with Percy started pretty much since our first fist bump. I couldn't help but compare myself to him, from who was more heroic, who had the hottest girlfriend, who was the more natural leader ... You know, pretty much the same thing my dad and his probably did. That thought always sours my stomach. I think it does Percy's too. 

We were better than our fathers, capable of reasonable compromises, but occasionally our bromance teetered on a thread neither of us was willing to acknowledge. 

Once, I stopped by his room on the Argo II – he'd been acting bummed because Annabeth wasn't paying him much attention – and his hand was busy under his blanket. 

"Really, man?" he said, pulling his hands out, sheepish, his face going red. 

I was ready to apologize for coming in without knocking, and then dunk my head under the faucet in the bathroom to cool my cheeks from my own embarrassment. Instead, in typical Percy fashion, he made it a joke. 

"Bet my dick is bigger than yours." 

And just like that, the competitive edge crashed down on top of me, my heart racing, my hormones going wild at the words 'dick' and 'big'. 

"You think so, Jackson?" I was half-hard already, but undeterred. 

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a cocky grin, spotting me pressing my hand to my groin. He shifted over in his bunk. "Get over here and let's find out."

I won the bet by an inch.

~*~

  


After that, we laughed it off. Comparing dick sizes and getting off next to each other is such a typical frat boy thing to do. We figured risking our lives to save the world killed our chances at getting into any frat, but that didn't mean we couldn't mess each other around a bit in the same fashion. 

The next time happened after Chrysaor made us both feel like fools. Hedge sent me away after telling me my 'help' while exhausted and humiliated really wasn't much help, so I went below deck and knocked on Percy's door. He flung it open looking about as humiliated as I felt. 

When he saw it was me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in, then shut the door. "You look like crap, Grace." 

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, getting knocked out by a dolphin man …" I scowl. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'll be beating myself up trying."

"Tell me about it, bro. I got disarmed pretty much the second I crossed swords with that golden jerkoff."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Nice choice of words."

He shrugged, grinning stupidly. "Well. That's what my plans were. Helps me relax."

"You wanna?" 

"Bro bonding exercise? Do you have to ask?"

We stood a foot apart, rubbing our dicks through our pants. My breath got heavy, watching him, then I wondered if he'd be weirded out that I was getting hard watching him rub his dick and looked up, but he was doing the same thing to me and instead of weirding me out, it got me harder. 

We pulled them out at last and Percy, typically, challenged me to a duel. We smacked dicks, and fuck if it wasn't the most awesome feeling in the world, giggling like naughty school boys until the sexual frenzy ramped up and we finished by jacking off with our dicks rubbing together, our hands making a shared fist. 

The second I heard him call out and watched the come spurting from his tip, it was over for me too. 

"Dude!"

"Bro!" we said together as we came and it made it feel like it was not such a huge deal. 

We wiped our hands off and tucked ourselves away with shit-eating smiles. 

"Damn, Grace. You save that load up for awhile?" 

"Yeah, well. I've been busy." 

I left to catch a couple of hours of shut eye and I think we both crashed the second our heads hit the pillow.

~*~

  


Percy seemed different after Tartarus and after I got stabbed in Ithaca, I thought our bromance had played itself out. I was alright with that or that's what told myself anyway. But it wasn't until Percy exploded the toilets that I realized exactly how powerful he'd become and how _not_ in control of himself he was. It took a huge effort for him to accept that Annabeth and Piper had to go search for the _makhai_ on their own. I didn't even hear they'd left until he popped by my room, slumped on the side of my bunk and told me.

"I feel like I'm going to break out of my skin sometimes," he said. "I just feel so helpless, so out of control. I keep thinking she won't come back, that she'll face something impossible, and I should be there, and I'm not, and … Man. I know she's got what it takes to survive, but after how the last time ended …" He fell silent. 

I winced as I shifted in my bunk to give him some room and it was weird when he laid down beside me and curled up, throwing his leg over my hips. His proximity had me hard in no time. He noticed. 

His hand was inside my tenting jeans a second later, pulling gasps from my throat like my dick was a gasp lever. "Dude" he whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"I wanna suck you off."

My eyes flashed open in an instant, red flags waving around in my brain. "What? Like a blow job?" I would like to say my voice sounded sexy and deep, but it came out a lot higher pitched. It made him grin, though the smile didn't meet his eyes. He looked lost, like he was searching for something to ground him, something to keep him sane. If sucking my dick would do the trick, I counted it as a win-win. 

He wrinkled his nose at the phrase 'blow job'. "Nah, man. That sounds gay. I'm talking about a bro job." 

It took all my effort not to laugh at him, not because I didn't want to make fun, I did, but because laughing would hurt my stab wound.

"Yeah, sure. Suck it, bro."

Uh … I think that's when things really started changing on my side. The guy has talent and no gag reflex. Is it any surprise I jumped into the ocean later with half a second to figure out how I was going to breathe?

~*~

  


I dunno. Saving the world and realizing we made it does something to a person. It makes you really want to live life and live it fully. I'm mad about Piper, there's no lie there, but I can't help but want to rub my dick up with Percy's. With the whole Greek/Roman going back and forth thing and remembering how messed up I was about that, I suppose it's only natural I'd be messed up about this too. 

I remember meeting Cupid with Nico, how Cupid had shown us his face because we had both felt the sting of love. I wonder if it's possible to find love with two people, and more than that, I felt guilty as hell knowing Nico crushed on Percy for so long with no hope and I had basically been playing in his pants since shortly after we met. Still, Nico seems to have found a real connection with that Apollo kid, Will Solace. I'm happy for them. 

I talked to Piper a while ago, not naming names, just testing to see if she'd think less of me for having some feelings of attraction for guys. She figured it out a long time ago and said she didn't mind if I messed around a little with Percy as long as I agreed my primary relationship was with her. I mean, seriously. How did I ever end up with such an awesome girlfriend? When I suggested, only half in jest, that I would be okay with her messing around with Annabeth, and then saw how red she blushed, I uh … We broke more than a couple camp rules on the roof of cabin One. Thankfully, Will Solace is good for quietly providing condoms without asking any questions.

~*~

  


The night before Percy and Annabeth were going to head back to New York, I stopped in to talk to him after curfew. Having cabins to ourselves that are right next door made it pretty easy to slip in without being noticed. 

"Hey, man," he said as I approached. 

He was lying back on his bunk and staring up at the wave patterns on the ceiling coming from a lamp Tyson had made for the cabin. 

I sat down and then lay down beside him when he rolled his eyes at me. We stayed that way for a little while before Percy spoke again. 

"Annabeth …" He cleared his throat. "You know I don't keep secrets from her, right?" 

I didn't know, and it surprised me. Why hadn't I realized that about him? 

"Yeah, well …" I looked into his eyes and it was so bizarre, I really wanted to cuddle and be close before he left for the year. It was deeper than messing around. 

"Bro, come on," He said. "You know you want to do it … go for it." 

I blinked. I wasn't thinking of jacking dicks at all. I wasn't sure how to respond. "What _it_?" I asked, leaning in closer, feeling his breath on my face. 

"Kiss me," Percy said. "You can't be that stu–" 

I shut him up before he got carried away with the insults, and damn … the guy knows how to kiss. He sucked on my lips and tongue while I breathed in his clean scent, rocking my groin against his thigh. He whimpered, and the sound of submission raised the stakes, ramping up the fire in my veins until I couldn't hold back. I pinned him down with the weight of my body and staked my claim on his mouth, owning it. When we broke apart to breathe, his lips were cherry red and his eyes glassy with lust. 

We ended the night slippery with sweat, tangled limbs, matted hair and as I spilled my load and took Percy's dick into my throat as far as I could, I achieved my ultimate goal: making Percy Jackson howl. 

****

The End

  



End file.
